


Imagine Buying Dean a Guitar

by MuchAmused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random and short, SPN Imagine, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supernatural imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchAmused/pseuds/MuchAmused
Summary: Fluff. Birthday Fluff.Happy Birthday Dean.





	Imagine Buying Dean a Guitar

Dean’s not much for celebrating his birthday. He’s perfectly content to just enjoy a cold one with you and Sam and Cas. And every year he cracks a half-hearted joke about how he never expected to live this long.

You know deep down he means it.

You always smile and clank your beer bottle against his while a little piece of your heart breaks.

This year is going to be different. You’ve been planning and scheming with Sam and Cas’s help.

It’s not a party, per se, but you want to give Dean a reason to smile. A real smile. One that reaches his green eyes and makes his heart feel a little lighter, his shoulders a little looser.

Your gift is one you hope he’ll love. It’s waiting there on the table in the war room while Cas finishes blowing up balloons, running a commentary on how he genuinely doesn’t know why you think little rubber, tear-shaped, air-filled things like this will make Dean happy at all, but you just roll your eyes and tell him to keep filling and tying them.

Sam has been keeping Dean busy in the garage, which is really the easiest job, but he pops into the war room to see if you’re almost ready. He gives an appreciative whistle when he sees the balloons and the pie that you’ve topped with a single candle.

“Think he’ll like it?” you ask as you see him eyeing the gift you’ve set out.

“He’ll love it.”

You hope Sam’s right. It’s custom-made and took months of planning to get here in time.

Cas finishes with the last balloon and says, “They all have air now.”

“Great. Give us two more minutes,” you tell Sam, shoeing him back in the direction of the garage.

You add a big red bow to the present and find a lighter. You set flame to the single candle on the pie and lift it up to hold out in front of you, turning to stand next to Cas just as Sam and Dean’s voices reach your ears.

Dean’s head snaps up before you’re directly in his line of sight, probably because he smells the candle burning.

A big smile stretches across his face - just like you’d hoped for - as he draws closer, Sam on his heels. “Hey, what’s all this? You guys didn’t have to….”

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” you say with a grin. You can tell the exact moment he notices the gift on the table, because his eyes grow wider and he cocks his head just the slightest bit to study it.

“Wish first,” you tell him holding out the pie.

He gives you a dopey grin and leans down, extinguishing the flame with a breath of air.

“What did you wish for?” Cas asks.

“He can’t say,” you tell the angel. “It won’t come true if he says it out loud.”

Cas cocks his head and furrows his brow, but Dean just smiles at you.

Sam claps his big brother on the back and says, “Happy Birthday, old man.”

Dean chuckles and gives a little shrug as he moves closer to the table. He takes the polished guitar in his hands, turning it over reverently to inspect it from every angle. He’s grinning like a schoolboy as he runs a calloused finger along the anti-possession symbol design that’s innately inset in the wooden finish. “I’ve always wanted a guitar.”

Sam gives you a smile that clearly says, ‘Well done.’ You smile back at him and enjoy Dean’s expression while he lightly he strums the strings once.

“I’m gonna have to learn how to play,” Dean says with a laugh that almost bursts out of him.

You set the pie down and pick up the 3-ring binder that’s been hiding behind a balloon. “This should help,” you tell him as you open it up. “We printed out guitar tablature for all your favorite songs.”

“You did?” Dean says in disbelief as he thumbs through a few of the pages.

“Your entire cassette tape collection is there,” you say.

“Though some of us might appreciate a change of soundtrack on occasion,” Sam adds.

“Yes,” Cas agrees. “Maybe you’ll consider branching out.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Dean teases, shooting you a wink. “This is awesome,” he says as Sam reaches out to take the guitar from him to inspect it closer himself.

Dean hands the instrument over and loops an arm around your shoulders, pulling you up against him. “Thanks for this,” he says, his voice low and soft in your ear. You don’t miss the crack of emotion in his tone, and you know you’ve done it. You’ve given him a birthday to remember.

“You’re welcome,” you say, locking your arms around his middle to give him a squeeze back. You catch a glimpse of moisture in his green eyes when he steps back, and you immediately cut in with, “Who’s ready for some birthday pie?”

Dean clears his throat and says, “Hell yeah.”

You dish out pie and Sam starts in with hounding Dean about how much he’s not looking forward to hearing him practice while Cas swats at a balloon that’s clinging to the sleeve of his trench coat with static electricity.

You’re certain you’re not mistaking the extra gleam in Dean’s eye as the four of you sit around the table, drinking and eating cherry pie while he absentmindedly plucks at the strings on his new guitar.


End file.
